Angelic Intervention
by Augusta
Summary: Sometimes, all that's needed is a little angelic intervention. Except this Angel isn't exactly angelic. HouseCameron Rating for language content. Temporarily on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sometimes, all that's needed is a little angelic intervention.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I own House. Just remember, "Everyone lies."

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Gregory House strolled down the hall of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as easily as his cane would allow him. He'd just finished his minimum two hours in the clinic and was in serious need of some down time with his Gameboy. In between the taps of his cane hitting the floor, he heard a steady 'thump-thump' coming from his office.

Someone was playing with his racquetball. His graying brows pulled together in a frown; his blue eyes glaring down the glass-walled hallway, as if he could see through the pulled blinds in his office to glare a hole in the offender's forehead.

He pushed through the door in a flurry and gaped at the intruder. "You!"

The blue ball smacked the floor, ricocheted off the wall, and flew back into the visitor's hand. "Hello to you too."

"What are you doing here…and in nurse's scrubs?"

"I work here." This was said with a cheeky smile.

"Since when?"

"Officially…since," his visitor looked at her watch, "this morning. I've had orientation all week, but you would know that if you actually did your clinical rounds."

"What is it with women and them invading my life?"

"Please, don't hold anything back. Tell me how you really feel."

"You're lucky you're family."

"Speaking of which, Grandma sends her love and wants to know if her youngest is still being an asshole. I'll tell her that's an affirmative."

"And how's my darling sister, your mother?"

"Better since you sent her to that specialist. She's ornery, which is easier to handle than when she was bitchy."

The ball bounced on the floor once…twice. "I understand Stacy's working here too."

"You get around fast."

Her arm whipped out and the racquetball nailed him in the chest.

"You really are an ass Uncle Greg." She said as she caught it on the rebound. "How could you do that to her? Hasn't she been through enough?"

"Haven't I been through enough?" He fired right back at her.

She flung the ball at him again, this time aiming for his head. He whipped his cane up at the last minute and batted it right back. She ducked behind the desk. It banked off the window on the far wall and smacked the back of her head. She let out a yelp and a pair of bespectacled brown eyes glared at him over the desktop.

"I still think your mother named you wrong. You've got too much temper to be an Angel."

"Comes from your side of the family."

He leaned on his cane and let out a sigh. "How about we resolve this like responsible adults. We'll get drunk off our asses and beat the crap out of each other."

"Works for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

House limped to the door of a bar about three blocks from the hospital's campus with Angel not far behind him, the cold January winds biting at their heels. Inside, he dropped onto his usual stool and hailed the barkeep. The large Irishman made his way over and stuffed his cleaning cloth in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Usual tonight Doc?"

"Better make it two Sean. I've had a pisser of a day."

"Your lady boss still trying to rip you a new one?"

"Actually, now my niece is." House said, hooking a thumb at the mousy-haired young woman next to him.

"Boy, you just like to make friends with everyone, don't you?"

House snorted and took one of the scotches, downing half of it ina gulp. The barkeep shook his head and made his way to the other end of the bar.

Angel picked up the other scotch and sipped it as she sat on the next barstool. "How'd the hearing for you and Dr. Chase go?"

He shrugged noncommittally and she let out a long breath.

"Enough beating around the bush; I have to know. You messed with her head and managed ruin what little friendship you had left. Why'd you do it, Uncle Greg?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off at the pass.

"And don't tell me it was 'cause you loved her. You're way beyond that. I think you've officially hit obsession."

"You're one to lecture me. What about you and that guy…what's-his-name?"

She pointed a finger at him. "Hey, I was fourteen. Teenagers are supposed to be obsessed when they're in love."

"You don't have to worry anyway. She's made it official that we're strictly friends with issues. But that tends to change on a daily basis."

"So…you're okay with that?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. You at least going to respect her wishes and stay as far away as possible?"

"Probably."

She downed the rest of the fiery liquid and got up. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I've got clinic rotation tomorrow. Oh, and a word of advice; if you do decide not to stay away from Stacy, find a diversion…or I'll find one for you."

"What, are you a psychiatrist now?"

"You're family, so I won't charge you for the consultation. Just, think about what I said. This is one of those rare occasions when I do know what I'm talking about. _Try_ to stay out of trouble Uncle Greg."

As she left he heard a familiar female voice at the other end of the bar asking for another drink and Sean asking for her keys. He looked over and saw a woman with her head on the bar, a mass of auburn hair obscuring her face. She lifted her arm, her keys dangling from her fingertips. Sean hung them on a pegboard behind the bar and poured her another. She wrapped a slim hand around the glass, picked her head up just long enough to swallow the liquor, and then dropped her head back on the bar.

"Dr. Cameron?"

Her head turned to reveal one Dr. Allison Cameron drunk off her ass. "Damn, now I'm seeing things."

"Hallucinating is not a symptom of inebriation." House replied.

She groaned and closed her eyes. "Nope, not hallucinating."

House, his curiosity getting the better of him, hauled himself over and plunked down next to Allison. "How do you figure?"

"Wuzzat?"

"How do you know I'm not just some figment of your obviously sloshed imagination?"

"Cause the fake you's a lot nicer."

He smirked and took a sip of his scotch. "So, what are you doing here? Besides killing brain cells, that is."

She couldn't come up with a coherent response and shrugged. So, they opted to sit in silence for the next ten minutes as House finished his scotch. When Allison finally spoke up, it was to ask Sean for another drink. House silently shook his head at the other man and Sean went back to cleaning the beer mug in his hand.

House dropped enough money on the bar for both drinks and tapped Allison on the shin with his cane as he went to stand. "Up."

She rolled her head back to face him and blinked slowly. "Huh?"

"Stand up."

She blearily complied and he wrapped his left arm around her waist as she started to sway. Allison was too drunk to make any sort of complaint, barely managing to stand erect.

House looked back at Sean. "She'll pick her car up tomorrow."

He tossed the keys at House. "Alright. Take it easy Doc."

House stood just outside the door for a second, considering calling a cab for the inebriated woman, but instead steered Allison across the lot and somehow managed to get her into the passenger seat of his car. He reached over her limp body and buckled her in as he did with himself.

"What's your address?"

He waited a beat before poking her in the shoulder. "Dr. Cameron. Cameron…Allison!"

Her eyes opened slowly to look over at him.

"Where do you live?"

"At home." And with that Allison keeled over on his shoulder. House glared at her before turning his eyes skyward.

"I'll do it. But I'll probably hate myself in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When House parked in front of his place he was somehow able to wake Allison into a semi-conscious state. She wasn't exactly lucid but she was awake enough to stand, kind of. House had to wrap his arm around her waist again so he could steer her without both of them falling over. When they reached his door he thanked whoever was up there that his condo was on the bottom floor and that they didn't have to deal with the stairs.

He somehow managed to get her inside and when she completely passed out on him they both tumbled onto the couch. After extricating his tangled limbs from hers he limped to his room, grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and tucked her in where she lay.

After taking her shoes and making sure she wasn't going to roll off the couch, he made his way to his own room. He fell gracelessly in his bed, swallowed a Vicoden, and promptly started snoring.

**HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD**

_Allison stood in the hallway of the hospital staring House down. "Do you…like me?"_

_House seemed to look for a way out. His eyes darted around, looking at everything but Allison and finally came to land on the floor under his feet._

_She took a tentative step forward. "Please, I have to know."_

_He took a deep breath and mumbled something down at his feet._

_She took another step. "What?"_

_House's blue eyes raised to look into hers as his hand came up to gently caress her cheek. "Yes. Far more than I should."_

_It wasn't exactly a declaration of love, but it was the best Allison knew she was going to get. A thrill ran through her as he started to lean close; his eyes half-closed_…

And a scraping of wood on wood from nearby broke up her dream. Allison groaned and flipped the covers off her head. "Maslow! If you're in my drawers again, I _will_ punt you out the door."

"Who the hell is Maslow? And what's he doing in your drawers."

Allison's eyes quickly opened to the dim morning light and she blinked, trying to clear her fuzzy vision. She knew that voice and it brought back a flood of broken memories from the previous night. She gently picked her head up and found House closing a drawer in the kitchen, a coffee filter in his hand.

"Good morning. I see you're less drunk but still delusional. Who's Maslow?"

She went to sit up all the way and clapped a clammy hand to her mouth as the nausea suddenly rose in her throat.

House saw her turn green and pointed his cane to the hall. "First door on the left."

Allison stumbled out the door. As soon as she found the toilet she started praying to the porcelain god. He rummaged around another drawer for a second and found a rubber band. Snapping it against his wrist a few times, he shook his head and hobbled into the bathroom. A rubber band to the wrist was supposed to curb bad habits; didn't seem to help his.

Allison's head was hanging over the bowl and her arms draped limply on the seat. While she was enjoying her brief respite from the nausea House gathered her mess of hair in the band. She turned to look at him as he sat heavily on the tub edge.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I haven't had my morning cup of coffee yet." He replied with overdone sarcasm. "Give it some time and I'll be the asshole you know and love."

She smiled halfheartedly before puking in the bowl again. A knock on his front door stopped him from antagonizing her any further.

Opening the door he found Angel. She held up the packages filling her gloved hands.

"I brought coffee and donuts."

"Weren't you mad at me just yesterday?"

Muscling her way past him she deposited breakfast on the coffee table. "I'm a woman. I'm allowed to change my mind."

She noticed the cage on the table and the rat spinning contentedly in its wheel. "When'd you get a pet?"

"When I helped a friend with an infestation problem."

Her eyes were drawn to the rumpled blanket and pillow on the couch. Before she could say anything, a noise from the bathroom caught her attention and she headed down the hall to peer at the poor woman slumped over the toilet.

"Boy, when I told you to get a diversion, you didn't waste any time."

Allison lifted her head to sum up the other woman; Angel did the same. Blue eyes met brown and each raised an eyebrow in question. House limped up behind Angel and made introductions.

"Ange, meet Dr. Allison Cameron. Cameron, meet Angel LaBelle, my niece."

"I don't see the resemblance."

Angel scrubbed at her face, mussed up her hair, and took on a sour expression. "Bite me."

"Ah, there it is." The color suddenly left Allison's face and she leaned back over the toilet. House cringed but Angel merely sighed and stripped off her gloves to feel the other woman's forehead.

"Well, she's not sick. She's not pregnant is she?" She gave her uncle a questioning look.

"Hung over."

"Oh. When she's done, clean her up and meet me in the kitchen. My hang over cure'll get her sober enough to work."

Ten minutes later House and Allison sat at his small kitchen table. In front of House, Angel sat two chocolate donuts and coffee. Allison started to look sick at the thought of consuming that much sugar.

"There's no way you're eating that. My hang over cure is what you're getting."

Allison looked slightly sicker. Needless to say, she was surprised when Angel slapped two Ibuprofen tabs in her palm and set a tall glass of water and a toasted cheese sandwich in front of her.

Angel bit into her jelly donut and explained. "The Ibuprofen's for the headache, the water's for the dehydration, and the cheese sandwich is comfort food and a little carb and protein kick to get you going."

Allison smiled appreciatively and swallowed the Ibuprofen.

"So, you're Dr. Cameron."

Allison nodded as she nibbled the sandwich.

"Well, I have to tell you, I admire your stubbornness. Anyone who can stick it out even after all the crap my uncle's pulled deserves some major brownie points."

"You know." Allison said between sips of water. "You're not what I expected House's family to be like."

"Let me guess, you expected me to be a bitch."

Allison blushed. "Yeah, kinda."

"Don't worry, I can be. Uncle Greg's the black sheep of the family, though. He has issues." The last part was said in a stage whisper.

Allison snorted and then clapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, crap! Can one of you run me by my apartment? I have to check on my cat before I go to work."

"The elusive Maslow who likes to get in your drawers?" House asked with a smirk.

Angel took a studious bite of her donut. "I'm not even gonna ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

House was doing his minimum clinic rounds after much browbeating and bartering by Cuddy. Just outside the door to his next victim he heard the strangest thing.

-burp-

"That was weak. This is how you do it." -BURP-

-giggle- -BURP- "Hey!"

"Now keep that in."

House opened the door to find a five-year-old boy with a sulky expression and a thermometer in his mouth. Angel was taking his pulse and looked extremely satisfied.

"Was that you?"

She blinked at him for a second. -burp- " Pardon me."

"Yeah. You haven't changed. Let me guess, he's got a cold."

Angel pulled the thermometer out when it beeped and charted the temperature. "Hey, it worked. And you're the doctor, not me."

And with that, she handed over the chart and left him grumbling at her receding back.

After he informed the panicky mother that her son simply had a mild case of strep, he was stopped in the hallway by a strangely happy Cuddy.

"You look like you just had a quickie in your office."

"No. This is good but not that good. Your first review board meeting is today."

"Well then, I won't see you there." He started to walk away.

"Yes, I will. Especially if you want these back."

House slowly turned to find her holding up a familiar looking iPod and Gameboy. His mouth opened in protest as she pocketed them in her skirt and confidently walked away without saying another word.

He growled softly and stumped to his office to get his discarded suit jacket. There he found Allison sitting at his desk typing up a report. He ripped the jacket off the back of her chair and was so mad he didn't realize he'd put it on inside-out until he was halfway to the door. He sighed and jerked it off.

Allison shook her head and went to help him. "What's your problem?"

"I have to go to a review board meeting."

She chuckled as she took the jacket from him and turned it right side-out. "Cuddy finally conned you into going to one. I'm impressed."

House let out a huff and Allison laughed again. "Oh, quit grumbling you big baby. Hold still, your collar's all funky."

She untwisted his collar and smoothed his lapels. Not thinking, she reached up on tiptoes, pressed her cheek to his and gave him a kiss as if she were a wife sending her husband to work. House unconsciously returned the gesture and headed for the door as she went back to the desk. It wasn't until he was outside his office that they realized what happened, both shook their heads, and just kept going; hoping no one had seen the exchange.

But Angel had, and she grinned slightly, the wheels in her head swiftly turning as she swiveled back to the EMT leaning over the counter of the nurse's station.

**HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD**

The end of shift finally rolled by and found House and his ducklings making swiftly for the door, all eager to get home.

Wilson hurried in through the doors and shook fat, wet snowflakes from his hair as he tried to rub some warmth back into his chaffed hands. He frowned at the small group. "Where do you think you're going?"

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Home. Where else?"

"I don't think so." A voice called from the other end of the foyer.

They turned as one to find Angel and Cuddy beckoning them back into the hospital proper.

"Temperature's already dropped to ten below and the wind's picked up. The weatherman's predicting four feet of snow. We're in for a blizzard. I think I can safely say we're stuck here for the night."

Everyone collectively groaned.


End file.
